


are you sure that you want it (or caught up in the moment?)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Stemily Week One Shots by me for this incredibly underrated pairing





	1. Acting or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Aka me projecting all my wasted GCSE knowledge into metaphors

"You're joking, right?" Emily almost spat out her drink as she stared at the green eyed girl across her. "Please tell me it's a late April fools the Bellas made you pull." 

"Emily, it's June." Stacie stated, pursing her lips. 

"Stacie, hush." Emily groaned. "Please tell me this is a joke?" 

"Nope." Stacie stated, leaning back in her chair. "Yet judging from your reaction I don't think you're liking the idea so far? Something against me or...?" Emily's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. "I'm kidding Em, no one could ever hate all of this." Stacie winked. 

"It... it's not a terrible idea." Emily mused after her cheeks had returned to normal. "I mean... the fans are crazy about our characters 'finally getting together'," Stacie hummed in agreement, "so I think it would be really good publicity." Emily thought. "Did... did you just randomly think of this or?" 

"Well the producers were talking with me about us promoting the show through maybe a livestream answering fan questions-"

"-Like Sydney Sweeney and Peyton Kennedy did for kemaline."

"- right, like that - so I thought of this. And you have got to let them go Em, it's been months." Stacie smirked as Emily twisted her mouth in frustration; she's still extremely bitter over the cancellation of 'kemaline season 2' as she dubbed it. "Also with my new movie coming up and your album I thought this would be good promo for us individually." 

"You're right." Emily nodded. 

"Thought you'd be adjusted to that by now Em." Stacie smirked, lifting her mug to her lips once again. "I'm not _just_  a hot piece of ass." 

"Stacie I know that; I mean I've known you for how many years-"

"So you _do_  think I'm a hot piece of ass?" Stacie raised an eyebrow as Emily shut her mouth. 

"I mean I'm not blind..." Emily trailed off. "This is besides the point. I think this is a great idea, we just need to tell the producers." Emily ignored the fact that whenever Stacie smirked at her or winked or just smiled at her her heart would beat just a little faster. 

"Great, thanks sweets!" Stacie grins, standing up and kissing Emily's cheek. "I'll text the producers and we'll do the whole arranging shit or whatever happens." Stacie turned to leave. 

"Oh, Stace!" Emily called as the other brunette turned. "Only one condition: no matter what happens you have to promise not to fall in love with me." Emily said, her voice serious but with her lis were tilting up into a smile. 

"It's too late for that my dear." Stacie teased dramatically before throwing her a playful smile and slipping out of the cafe. 

"You have no idea." Emily mumbled.

Ever since Barden Emily's had a not-so-little crush on Stacie, she hoped that after it was over she'd find someone new but working on a TV show with her over the past 2 years (and now playing her love interest) definitely did not help in the attempt to extinguish her feelings. It was like trying to put out a fire with a bucket... not a bucket filled with water but a bucket filled with oil or ethanol. 

It's like the poem "La Belle Dame Sans Merci", the knight falls into the talons of the fairy despite him knowing deep inside she's tricking him and even with the warnings he's received that she doesn't love him. Yet he still ends up broken hearted and betrayed at the end of the poem, as time goes on the love withers out and he's abandoned by her. The poem is a message of unrequited love; you know you won't be together yet you still fall all the same. 

Emily knew she shouldn't be fake dating Stacie because her feelings would just grow... but she couldn't help it. Those green eyes had her weak. 

//

Stacie Conrad knew it was not wise to pursue a relationship - albeit fake - with the girl she's been pining over for _ages_. Stacie Conrad does not pine. Ever. The amount of guys she slept with before throwing away like used tissues to get rid of these thoughts of Emily and her adorable smile and laugh, the way her eyes light up and her crazy amount of talent was an immeasurable amount at this point. She knew this would prove to be a disaster. 

Let's view it as a reaction. 

Her feelings for Emily are like a chunk of Potassium, a rather large amount at that, and this fake dating scheme is a basin of water. If you add just a small amount of potassium to the water it will react with the water; it'll melt into a ball that moves around the surface of the water, fizz and ignite into a purple flame. It's quite pretty but the reaction will stop quickly; nothing much will happen. 

However, if you add the aforementioned giant amount of potassium... to put it plainly you (and a lot of people nearby) would die; total catastrophe would be the result. And that's exactly what is going to happen. 

And Stacie is smart; she knows not to add too much potassium because that's idiotic. Yet she'd just done exactly that; she's just set herself up to fall even more. 

And Stacie knows that an object in motionstays in motion (according to physics at least) so if she's falling and the forces stay balanced (her feelings remain throughout - which they will) she's going to be falling forever. 

And that's not ideal. 

//

The producers had talked it through with them and they were set for the idea. They'd start small; they'd be seen together every now and then and start to become more frequent, throw in a few indirect tweets, some flirty comments on their instagrams before they'd announce their new relationship in a way they were to decide. 

"So you're okay with this?" Stacie asked Emily as their producers and agents talked. Emily nodded and smiled, bright and beautiful. 

"Of course." Emily hummed. "Wonder how the Bellas will feel when they have to get in on this." 

"Let the games begin." Stacie announced quietly, raising a playful eyebrow at the other girl before gently squeezing Emily's hand that rested on the table. 

The potassium has officially been sliced off in its humongous chunk and is ready for the catastrophic reaction.  And the poor knight has just discovered the fairy that will break her heart. 

//

"Stacie, we've been trending all this week." Emily laughed as she showed Stacie her twitter feed; #stemily had been trending on twitter ever since their first sighting together in public. Plus, the abundance of heart eye emojis Stacie had left on Emily's recent pictures really factored into their slow build up. 

Their characters had also just had their first on screen kiss airing in the episode that week; the sighting of them holding hands on the streets of LA only emphasising the show's hype on almost every social media platform after the 'iconic kiss'. 

"Have you seen the edits, Em?" Stacie asked, rolling over on Emily's hotel bed to show her the feed for #deansonedit (the ship name for their characters 'Lily Dean' and 'Karolina Jackson') and the insane amount of talent their fans had blew them away. 

The studio had decided to drop more obvious hints to their relationship after a couple months; they'd arranged a 'Bellas reunion' (after their panel for the show today) where the Bellas would try to drop hints that Stacie and Emily were together - hints that are about as subtle as a gun that is. The overall thing to do was to get pictures of them together to really get the message out there that they were dating. 

"Are you ready for tonight?" Emily asked as she rested her head on Stacie's stomach casually. 

"Born ready." Stacie grinned, resisting the urge to run her hand through Emily's hair. Stacie glanced down at Emily, the younger girl's bottom lip snagged underneath her teeth and her nose wrinkled slightly as she scrolled through her feed. Stacie felt this sudden urge to grab her by the collar of her jumper and pull her in and-

"Look at this gifset." Emily said, sitting up and snapping Stacie out of her thought process. "I love how cinematic it looks here oh my stars!" Emily giggled as she scrolled through their ship's tumblr tag. 

"It didn't feel that way considering you kept laughing between takes." Stacie scoffed as Emily feigned offense, placing a hand over her heart.

"That hurt." She did that adorable thing again where she twists her lips to the side. "Fine, maybe I'll leave and find someone better."

"Please honey, you can't do better than this." Stacie winked. Emily then noticed how close the two were, their noses inches apart and Emily fought the urge to let her eyes drift to Stacie's lips. Yet it didn't prove that hard as Stacie's eyes were just... there. So magnetic and just beautiful. 

Emily found her breath hitching as Stacie's hand slid to her lower back. Her heart was in her throat as she felt the urge to just lean in; to just close the distance. 

A sudden notification from her phone made the two girls almost leap apart. Emily flushed red as she checked her phone,seeing it was from the Bellas group chat. 

"It's, uh, it's just Chloe talking about how excited she is..." Emily mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers, not entirely sure as to what had just happened. 

"God I've missed that crackhead." Stacie laughed, slightly bitterly though; Emily didn't seem to catch on to that though. Stacie then glanced at the time on her phone. "Oh shit, we have to be up early, I forgot. Well, I'll see you tomorrow my love." Stacie grinned as she placed a brief kiss on Emily's forehead before sliding off the bed and strolling out of the room, projecting as much confidence as she could.

This disastrous explosion was _not_ going to kill Stacie Conrad because Stacie Conrad does not fall in love... at least not like this. She paused before she walked to the door, turning and facing Emily. "Sleep well, yeah Em?" Emily flashed her a huge smile and Stacie returned it before walking out and back to her own room.

As the door clicked shut Emily flopped back against her pillows and let out a groan. 

"Stupid." She mumbled. The knight had fallen into the fairy's trap, waiting for her to up and betray him. In her case she was waiting for the producers to give them the okay for the fake break up, in which she would truly come to terms with the fact that Stacie will never feel the same. 

You see, no matter how you read the poem "La Belle Dame Sans Merci" the Knight will always fall for the fairy, no matter how hard he resists. And the fairy? The fairy will never love him back no matter how hard he tries to make her. 

Yet, in Emily's case, her story with Stacie is _not_  at all parallel to La Belle Dame. The only issue, however, is this: she doesn't know her story lies within a different poem. 

//

Three sharp knocks on Stacie's hotel door 26 hours later made the tall brunette jump. She'd retired into pyjamas after the full on day of the panel and then the Bella's reunion - that day simultaneously being the most exhausting and best days of her life - and was ready for bed. She slid off her bed, not knowing who would be tapping on her hotel door at almost 3am.

When she opened the door she met those damn brown doe eyes and an apologetic looking Emily Junk. 

"I'm really sorry." Emily spilled before Stacie could say anything else. Stacie frowned, letting Emily in and shutting the door. Stacie turned to face the younger girl and opened her mouth again before Emily cut her off with a hand on her arm. "I'm really sorry for kissing you so unexpectedly at the party. I mean I was tipsy and we were dancing and Chloe was filming and my brain somehow just thought 'hey let's just be stupid' and-" 

"Em!" Stacie then placed her hands on Emily's arms, almost as if she were holding her down like Emily was about to fly off into the sky due to the rapidness of her 'Aubrey-Posen-esque word vomit', as Cynthia Rose had named it. 

"First of all, it's fine. In fact that really helped with the stunt and such." It pained Stacie to call it a stunt but no other words seemed to come to mind. "Secondly, I thoroughly enjoyed kissing you. Your mouth can clearly do a lot more than just sing." Stacie winked, Emily flushing red - Stacie guessed it was a side effect of the alcohol. "And also this: _breathe_  Em." Stacie grinned as Emily broke out into a smile. 

"Okay, thanks." Emily sighed, hesitating before drawing Stacie in for a hug. 

"Hey, what are hot fake girlfriends for." Stacie laughed, kissing Emily's hair. 

"I'm really so-"

"Em, and I say this with love, please shut up." 

"Right, right." 

Maybe the potassium wasn't as big as she'd expected? Or maybe it was even bigger because when Emily had kissed her that night she'd responded so immediately and so eagerly. In short, her feelings for Emily were only getting worse and worse. 

Yeah the potassium was definitely bigger and the reaction was only becoming more and more fatal. And Stacie knows she shouldn't be falling; the reaction (her agreeing to do this whole fake dating nonsense) also becoming more and more of an idiotic thing to do in the first place.  

//

"Oh my God, Stace! Look at this!" Emily called as Stacie slid over from the other side of the shop. The two had a couple days in London after the panel to themselves before heading back to the states. The two were currently just wandering into different shops, signing occasional autographs, taking selfies and trying to be more and more obvious. 

What they saw on Emily's phone was a sign it was definitely working. 

 **EmilyJunkFan: OH MY STARS STEMILY IS REAL!**  

**StacieConradDaily: Emily Junk and Stacie Conrad announced their relationship publicly!**

**DeansonShipper: Yo, where are the gifsets for this kiss already??? I mean Stacie and Emily are together guys!! My deanson heart can't handle this.**

**ElementalCastUpdates: Stacie Conrad (Karolina Jackson) and Emily Junk (Lily Dean) caught in a steamy kiss last night. Via Chloe Beale's snapchat story.**

Stacie grinned widely at the fact that the video Chloe had filmed at the club - that featured the two of them kissing in the back - was absolutely everywhere on all of their social media platforms. 

"Oh my stars can you believe this?" Emily asked, looking at Stacie with a wide grin and an ecstatic expression. Stacie grinned widely at her, taking her hand gently. 

"I find it hard to believe they didn't pick up on it when they got pictures of me kissing you in public about two weeks ago." Stacie scoffed, opening the article. "'Here's why we think Stacie and Emily are absolute #BFF goals' with the picture of us kissing as the cover." Stacie read and Emily rolled her eyes. 

"Let's see how they try to claim that friends make out with each other when they see the video." Emily giggled as Stacie snorted, rolling her eyes in agreement. 

"I think I have the best fake girlfriend." Stacie hummed, kissing the back of Emily's hand as she pulled her down Oxford street. 

//

"Action!" 

"Karo, please tell me what's wrong?" Emily - in character as Lily - begged, pulling on Stacie's wrist. "You've been off all day and you've been ignoring me." 

"It's nothing, Lil. Trust me, alright?" She offered her a smile. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Karo, last time you said that you almost died not two minutes later." Emily sighed, giving Stacie an exasperated look. "You... you haven't even looked at me all day." Emily whispered. "Is it me? Did... did I do something?" 

"Lily, no." 

"Is it because of last night? I wasn't going to leave you Karolina, you know I could never do that. I know you can handle yourself but I just-"

"Lily, shut up!" Stacie interrupted explosively, Emily's face falling. "I can't tell you...he's... he's in my head, Lil." Stacie choked out as Emily placed a hand over her mouth. 

"But... but Alex said it would take at least 5 years-"

"He's evolved, we don't know what he's capable of." Stacie huffed. "I can't tell you what I'm thinking because then he'll know... and I... I can't let him hurt you, Lil." 

Emily gently approached the green eyed girl, turning her head towards her. 

"I can handle myself." She smiles gently and Stacie chuckles. 

"I know." Stacie then places her hand at the back of Emily's neck. "I wish I could say though." She whispered. Stacie knew what was coming next as Emily smile grew, huge and bright. 

"I know." She hummed, leaning in closer to Stacie. 

"Don't laugh this time." Stacie mumbled slyly as she kissed Emily gently. They'd done this take about 10 times now and Emily always giggled every time they tried to film the kiss or Stacie would laugh because Emily would trip or she would just laugh from Emily awkwardly leaning in as if they hadn't kissed before - be it for a scene or just another publicity act. 

Their lips met and it was so fluid and natural at this point, tilting their heads as if they were programmed to do so. They kissed and Emily feels it down to her toes, her heart beating faster every second her lips stayed pressed against Stacie's. Emily then pulls away and looks up at Stacie, not even registering the fact that about 5 cameras are focused on them and loads of people are watching. 

"I know you can't... so I will." She whispers, her voice delicate and her forehead against Stacie's.

This is the first "I love you" between their characters, Emily knew how important it is and she is determined to make it as Cinematic as possible. Plus they'd practised this scene a dozen times and - as aforementioned - they'd already filmed this scene more than 10 times. Then why was her heart still racing and her mouth growing dry?

 _'Focus, Emily, say your line!'_ Her brain yelled as Emily's eyes flicked back up to meet Stacie's, her eyes filled with this hope and joy. _'Damn this girl is a good actor.'_

"I love you, Stacie." Emily whispered. 

Upon realising what she said she jerked her head away. Stacie had this unreadable expression and the entire cast and crew were silent. Emily felt the tears welling up and the shock fade because _oh my stars_  she had just proclaimed her no-longer-so-secret unrequited love for Stacie in front of everyone. 

Before she knew it Emily had bolted from the set. 

The knight had just been jolted awake and found that the Fairy had deserted him. 

The potassium had collided with the water and the explosion has occurred. 

But this isn't the case as Stacie suddenly feels her senses kick in as she runs after Emily. 

As aforementioned, this isn't a John Keats poem; it's simply not that cliche a story that it follows a poem. Especially not a poem on unrequited love when it is far from the case with these two. 

"Em!" Stacie called, sprinting after the other girl. She then picked up the pace as Emily came to a fork in her path, not knowing which was to run. Stacie then skidded to a halt in front of Emily, holding her arms securely. 

"Stacie I-"

"Shut up." Stacie muttered before smashing her lips against Emily's. 

Newton's 3rd Law states that every action has an equal and opposite reaction; Stacie is in love with Emily but thought Emily did not love her; turns out she was wrong, proving the law correct. 

The action is Stacie's love for Emily and Emily's returned love follows the criteria of the reaction in Newton's 3rd Law. It's equal in that she loves her as much as she does and in the same way and it's opposite in that she loves her _back_. It's much better than Stacie assuming oppsouet meaning she doesn't love her. 

"W-what?" Emily asked as Stacie smirked at her. "You-"

"I love you too." Stacie smiled. "And here i thought you were just a great actress." 

"No," Emily shook her head, "I meant it. I love you, Stace. I have for a while." 

"I love you too Em." Stacie smiled, kissing her softly again. 

"So this is real now?" Emily asks. 

"Well _my_  feelings were always real-"

"Stace..."

"Yes. This is real." Stacie nods. "And I could not be happier for this stupid publicity stunt."

"That you suggested." Emily giggles before pulling Stacie in again. 


	2. Love Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stemily love triangle fic that's more of an unrequited, unresolved fic

Stacie didn't know why on earth she felt this way. She had no clue why she felt this way for her _best friend_  of all people.  She didn't understand this feeling she'd get in her chest when Emily would giggle or the smile that stretches across her face when Emily's studying and has a pen held between her upper lip and nose. 

Either way the feeling in her chest was new. It was definitely different. 

Maybe (in the present moment at least) it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fact that no boy seemed to be doing it for her for the past couple months. Maybe it was because Benji Applebaum had the decency to be flirting with tipsy Emily (if you call the jibberish he spews flirting that is) after having dumped her (it was a mutual break up really) a few months back. That's not the point though because he broke her heart and Stacie had to mend it. 

Maybe it's a little bit of everything. 

Either way Stacie is completely unfamiliar with this little rage monster in her stomach when she glances over, almost crushing her solo cup in frustration when she spots Emily laughing and Benji's arms being around her waist.

Stacie wanted nothing more than to march up to him and pull Emily away from her and kiss-

Wait... She wanted to kiss Emily? 

This was _definitely_  different. 

Maybe it was just friendly jealousy though? A kind of 'I want attention like Emily's getting from Benji' jealousy. 

Yeah, definitely that; there's no other explanation _obviously._ It's not as if she has feelings for Emily. 

No; she couldn't possibly do that to Emily; she couldn't possibly ruin her. So as she cast another look over at the pair and found Emily swaying her body against Benji's to some 5SOS song she fights off the rage monster that's roaring in her chest. 

"Your mind and heart are in battle, Stacie." Chloe hummed as she tilted her head. Stacie raised an eyebrow at the ginger as the leggy brunette began filling her nth drink of the night - she'd lost count an hour ago - she stopped half way and stared at her to continue. "Your heart is telling you you want to be with Emily and you _loathe_  seeing her with Benji; your mind is telling you that you can't though." Chloe spoke, her words firm. 

Stacie watched the blue eyed girl, looking for any signs of her being tipsy at least. This proved difficult as her own vision was spinning slightly. 

"What's Conrad's vagina say." Amy piped up from behind Stacie. "I just can't imagine Legacy having sex, that's just not right." She hummed as Stacie knitted her eyebrows, trying to detect whether that was an insult to how Emily looked or just her innocence (something she _knows_  Emily hates being teased about). 

"The Hunter, I'll have you know, needs one thing..." Stacie trailed off, casting a look at Emily with her heart before her brain woke up suddenly. "He needs a damn distraction." Stacie muttered before pushing through the crowd. 

Stacie walks with such velocity through the crowd it's as if she wants to just run off and away from this party. Away from the sight of Emily having her back against Benji's front, his hands on her hips and her laugh ringing out amongst this stupid Justin Bieber song. 

Why did she ever teach Emily that move. She basically handed Emily her free pass to flirt and date other people that aren't her; Stacie practically dug her own grave in the cemetery of unrequited love.

Woah, wait. 

Love? Stacie Conrad is in _Love?_  

This is different. Emily makes her feel different obviously. Maybe she doesn't hate it.

Yet one flashing image of Emily and Benji and the monster in her chest rears its ugly head and she's repulsed by the feeling. The Hunter definitely doesn't do love; she needs to trust him in this moment to distract her from Emily. 

So now Stacie's got some guy (maybe a new treble) kissing her neck and gripping her hips but all she can think of is how it would feel to have her hands gently on Emily's hips, Emily moving her body against hers to the beat of this techno pop song she doesn't know the name of. She wants to hear Emily's bright and melodic laugh in her ear and Emily's breath on her cheeks. She just wants Emily in that moment. 

She _definitely_ does not want to smell this guys breath that reeks of beer and something nasty. And she definitely does not want to have said boy's greasy lips on her neck as she finds herself staring morosely at Benji and Emily laughing together. She begs the hunter to do something but it seems even he has surrendered to her stupid heart.

Stupid human anatomy that doesn't work when she needs it and is fired up in the most inconvenient times. Much like some broken engine that starts when it so wills. 

Stacie feels this hit of guilt in the back of her head; she'd been avoiding Emily all week because of these feelings that have been building. Who the hell is she to have this pull to walk up to Emily, grab her by the collar and pull her away when she'd been ignoring her. 

It's at this point Stacie realises her jealousy is jealousy-jealousy; not the 'jealous-of-the-relationship-rather-than-person' jealousy she thought she was feeling. 

And Stacie never does jealous because with one flip of her hair and a subtle wink paired with a flirty smirk and she's got boys trailing after her like lost puppies. Then again, Stacie Conrad did not realise she did 'love' either until tonight. 

How could she be so oblivious? Oblivious to her own damn feelings at that. 

And how could she, certified genius, be so foolish to fall for a girl who'd never look at her like that; to fall for a girl she can't fall for because she'd ruin her. Emily deserves perfect; Stacie thinks she's miles away from that intangible noun 'perfection'. 

"Fuck this." Stacie mutters as she peels herself away from the guy whose hands were starting to wander further south to the hem of her shorts. 

"We were having fun though, right babe?" He pouts in a way that is far from cute. Emily's pouts when she's frustrated or confused are the cutest though, just thinking of them makes Stacie smile. The guy must've thought it was meant in response to him as he smirks. "See, then why can't we-" He pulls Stacie in by her belt loops as she snaps back. Damn brain and thinking of Emily when it _knows_  it shouldn't. 

"Look, Ricky or Max or Bob or whatever-"

"-It's-"

"- I don't care." Stacie interrupts, stepping further away from him as she can still smell his breath even with a couple metres between them. "Listen, I'm just not feeling it tonight. Or ever with you for that matter..."

"You'll call me though, right?" He asks. 

"Yeah... no." Stacie purses her lips, casting another look at Benji and Emily before she turns back to the guy who has some sort of look of realisation.

"You're into Benji?" He asks, gesturing in their direction.

"Nope." Stacie states, putting a stick of gum in her mouth; she felt as if she could taste the scent of his breath mingled with the vilely bitter taste of jealousy on her tongue; not a pleasant taste at all. 

"Oh you're into Em-"

"Listen, I'm not up for a therapy session in the middle of an acapella party about a girl I can't have with some junior I just met." Stacie sighs as he holds his hands up. 

"But are you-"

"No." Stacie states firmly as she sighs, trying to get out of the backyard as quickly as she could. 

"Fucking tease." She hears someone - who'd clearly just watched the display between her and what's-his-face - mutter as she storms off. She honestly couldn't give less of a shit. 

\--------

Stacie doesn't know why she's in this love triangle - but would you even call it that though? It's just Emily and Benji living in the unaware bliss of Stacie's unrequited feelings for Emily. Stacie walks back and looks up at the stars, chewing on her gum as she kicks at the pavement.

Emily is a sucker for stars. She made Stacie crawl on to the roof late at night a couple weeks ago, Emily just rambling on about the stars and how they told a story amongst the patterns. Stacie just lay down next to her, hanging on to every word she said. She'd bring in her own comment now and again but honestly she would have listened to Emily talk about her theory that soulmates share a star (the one that appears to shine brightest to them only) and that she would have to take everyone she ever found herself falling in love with stargazing. 

Stacie had thought in that moment that the brightest thing was Emily's smile in the pitch black night. How the moon illuminated her face just perfectly and how her eyes seemed to shine.

God she was whipped. Where was her mind even going? 

She realised her love for Emily she had uncovered tonight wasn't a sudden discovery she had never even thought of before but more so a creeping of realisation that finally hit her after all this time. 

Maybe Benji and Emily both thought the same star shone the brightest. But that would mean soulmates exist; Stacie does _not_  believe in those.

\--------

Stacie was not in the mood to deal with the Bellas tonight when she heard knocking at her dorm. She knew yelling at them to fuck off wouldn't do jack so she got up to give whoever was so unfortunate to be at her door a short verbal beatdown for disturbing her. 

As soon as the door swung open she was met by big brown doe eyes and Emily's hesitant smile. 

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hi," Stacie places a hand on the door frame, "Em I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all week. That was... just plain bitchy. No explanation or anything; I'm a terrible best friend." Emily offered a weak giggle as she shifted on her feet. 

"You're not, Stace." She smiles softly. 

"You had fun with Benji?" She asks, leaning against the door frame as Emily shrugs. 

"He's nice." She nods. "I forgot how nice he is to be... with. He's safe." She finishes, looking up at Stacie; Stacie knows the look and opens the door a little more for Emily to walk into her room. "I forgot though... I was caught up in this kind of rekindled romance that all my actual feelings went out the window." 

Emily then flops back on Stacie's bed as the green eyed brunette shuts the door before joining her, lying next to each other and staring at the ceiling. It's littered with glow in the dark stars Emily stuck up there and signatures of the Bellas - leaving their mark before they leave at the end of the year. 

"You want to talk about those feelings?" Stacie asks after a few minutes of silence, listening to Emily occasionally hum; she does that whenever she's nervous or overwhelmed with thoughts. Emily shifts beside Stacie. 

"Maybe tomorrow." Emily mutters, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "I don't know whether I love Benji." She blurts.

"Em, love is-"

"I thought I did is all." She huffs. "I don't though, I don't think I ever did. Maybe it was the feeling of safety... because he's a 'nice guy' and girls should for for the 'nice guy'." 

Stacie hums absently, trying to find the right words. Her stupid brain does the car engine thing and decides to give her no assistance. 

"Have you ever been in love, Stace?" Stacie scoffs to hide the truth. 

"I'm pretty sure the Hunter doesn't have that kind of emotional depth." Stacie shrugs. "But yeah.. yeah I have. Why?"

"Because I think I'm in love and that scares me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Sasha just projecting stupid unrequited love into her writing at 1 am


	3. Glo-Stick Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural (more superhero) au that's late - but that's my thing now apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically based off of runaways 1x09 - specifically deanoru. Please watch it if you haven't! It's a great show with healthy lgbt rep, a diverse and loveable cast and only has 10 episodes.

_"Benji?" Emily asked as she answered the phone, hearing Benji's shaky breaths on the other end of the phone. "Benji are you okay?" She asked, walking over to sit on her bed. She hears rustles on the other end of the phone as she waits for his reply._

_"N-no." He stutters, she can envision him shaking as he lies on his bed, speaking to her on the phone, hand trembling. "I-I-"_

_"Benji, breathe." She tries to keep her voice low, her mother's extremely sensitive ears always lurking around the house at dark hours. "Okay, what happened?"_

_"I- I saw something." Emily felt her heartbeat quicken,whoever had been so stupid to- "You... you might think I'm crazy but I... my dad." His voice is strained, as if holding back tears. "My dad, I found him... he was... he's-"_

_"It's okay, you don't have to say." Emily reassures, feeling her grip around her phone tighten. "But why would i think you're-"_

_"I saw some man outside my house." He stutters, Emily feels her pulse quicken: Victor. "It was quick and blurry but he entered the garage, where my dad was, and I heard n-noises and I went down... I don't know what happened but I was hit by something when I walked in. When I woke up my... he... he was-" Benji let out a shaky breath._

_"Are... are you o- God, of course you're not-"_

_"Can you come over, please?" He asked, Emily felt her breath hitch. "I just... I don't want to be alone."_

_Emily remembered the last time they were alone; during the gala and she had to distract him from finding out what Stacie and Beca were doing with_ his _father's technology in Stacie's mother's office._

 _She had found herself lead up on to the roof with him whilst she was just thinking about Stacie and her boyfriend (that was_ meant _to be temporary for that one night) Devon or Daniel and how much she was flirting and - and next thing Benji's lips were on hers. It wasn't... unpleasant... it was just... weird and unnatural; she couldn't help but wish it was Stacie instead of him._

_"You... you know what nevermind." He sighs._

_"Wait! Benji, what-" He had hung up the phone and Emily huffed, lying back on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Gosh, she needed to go down and clear this up before any of her or her friends' mutant secrets were revealed to Benji._

_Goodness, she needed to fix the Benji situation before he fell for her properly... not realising she's just not that into guys; she's just not into anyone that's not Stacie Conrad._

_"Stacie." Emily muttered, sitting up and pressing the brunette's (self appointed) contact name 'super sexy hot genius ik', hoping she'd pick up._

**_"This is Stacie, unless this is a desperate plea for a hookup, the world is ending or you're my mother, don't leave a message."_ **

_"Hey Stace, it's Em. I... Benji just called and he saw Victor and something happened to his dad. Come over as soon as you can, we can't risk being exposed and Benji needs us." Emily spoke quickly as she dug out her shoes, desperately calling Beca but no response either. Either way she did not want to go to Benji's alone; she didn't want to be alone with him; she's just... terrified of her feelings._

_She pressed Chloe's contact, only ringing twice before the redhead picked up._

_"Chloe, thank god." She muttered, putting her phone on speaker on her dresser as she finished lacing up her shoes._

_"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, her mama bear instincts clicking immediately. "Have you lost the bracelet? Are you glowing right now? Do you-"_

_"No, Chloe, something happened to Benji's dad; I think Victor paid him a visit. I think he's on to something though, Benji that is. He called me earlier and said something weird was going on..." Emily heard Chloe's breath hitch slightly at Victor's name before the redhead gulped. "We need to be there for him but we also need to help clear this up, you and Aubrey always say we can't be exposed. I called Stacie and Beca but they weren't responding."_

_"You called Beca before me?" Chloe asked incredulously._

_"Chlo..."_

_"Right, not the time." Chloe muttered, rustling in the back indicating she was rummaging to find a jacket as Emily pulled her own one on._

_"Okay, I'm coming to get you and then we'll go to Benji's together." Emily nodded, grabbing her bag from her chair and picking up her phone._

_"Wait, if Benji called you why didn't you go straight there? Why did you call me and Beca and Stacie-" Emily went silent, fear coursing through her as  she heard the cogs turning in Chloe's head, fear that her secret would get out._

_"...You... you don't want to be alone with him," Chloe concluded, Emily listening with her heart in her mouth, "because he kissed you and he likes you... but you... you don't like him; you like Stacie who likes Devon."_

_E_ _mily could see the smile on Chloe's face as she screwed her eyes shut, her silence speaking volumes. Emily began to prepare to here the interesting mixture of Chloe's smug 'I-knew-I-was-right-I'm-always-right' voice and her 'you're-in-love-and-this-is-so-cute!' voice in one. "We should go." Chloe stated and Emily suddenly remembered what she called the other girl about._

_"Stars, Benji." Emily muttered, bolting out the door after hanging up the phone._

____________________

"Where are they?" Aubrey grumbled from the front seat. 

The night of the 'Benji incident' they had discovered that their parents (in their 'cult' (as Beca so beautifully dubbed it) called 'PRIDE') had been making some sort of drill as, apparently, there were rocks buried underneath that Victor needed. Benji's father had died due to him finding out he truth about what those rocks could do; something still unknown to the group of girls. All they needed to know what that they had to destroy the drill before Victor could get to them. 

The event of the school dance was a perfect illusion for them to disappear with no adults questioning where they were. The plan was set and Stacie had dumped Devon for being a sexist asshole during the week; just a source of motivation in Emily's mind to survive tonight. 

The plan was simple: pack bags of clothes the day before into Beca's jeep, meet at the school dance, stay for 15 minutes before leaving to the drill sight, destroy the drill and get out of there and away from their parents until they could find a better solution to stop all of it: the sacrifices, the stones, the potential annihilation of the world. But for tonight: destroy the drill. At least that's how Aubrey said it should go. 

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

(Difficult lemon difficult difficult). 

 "I don't know, I'll go look for them." Stacie sighs, opening the door. Emily can't help but watch the way her dress was hiked up, exposing her long legs and how her hair was done so nicely and how her eyes-

"Here's some tissue for all that drool kid." Aubrey nudged Emily, snapping her out of her trance. "Try make your staring less obvious."

"I-I wasn't staring at Stacie's-"

"Sure." Aubrey hummed, rolling her eyes before casting a smile back at Emily. Emily curled up into her seat, hiking up the skirt of her pink dress. 

She looked out the window, seeing Stacie adjusting her heels against the car side before straightening up, Emily watching how her long hair just tumbled like waves in the -

"Hey Stace." Devon had made an appearance from god knows where before Stacie managed to make it 5 metres from the car. She gave him an exasperated look as she sighed.

"Hey jackass, please move before Aubrey runs you over so I can find my friends." She smiled coldly, trying to move past him.

"Come on babe, you know I was just joking." He insisted, trying to pout in a very unappealing way. Emily and Aubrey scoffed from the Jeep. "Let me make it up to you. I'm sure you'd like some company in finding them?" He asked and Stacie smiled, her smile so fake but so... Stacie. 

"You're right." She sang, turning around to the jeep. "Emily, want to keep me company?" She asked, Emily grinning as she hummed in agreement and hopping out of the car. Stacie threw the boy a wink as she linked arms with Emily and dragged the brown eyed girl inside, leaving a fuming Devon outside. 

Stacie and Emily walked in the empty corridors, scanning the classrooms for Beca and Chloe but found no trace of them. 

"They aren't here," Stacie sighed, "let's head back before anyone sees us." She then began to walk towards the exit before Emily held her arm gently. 

"Wait." Emily didn't understand what was spurring her inside, maybe it was the fact that they were finally alone - no mutants, no glowing rainbows, no evil cult parents, no other girls or boys - or maybe it was the fact that they might not even make it till tomorrow. Either way Emily felt a sudden pull  as Stacie turned to face her. 

"What's wrong Em?" Stacie asked, frowning. Emily then quickly cupped Stacie's face and leaned forward. 

As soon as their lips met, so softly and delicately, Emily felt as if she were floating; similar to when she the bracelet that contained her powers had come off when she fell from the building and she began to float instead of fall. She felt how soft Stacie's lips were and inhaled deeply when Stacie reflexively kissed back, the green eyed girl's hand going to the back of the younger girl's neck. They kissed so fluidly before Emily remembered the other girls would be waiting.

She slowly pulled away, Stacie staring at her with an unreadable look: a cross between mild confusion and slight... wonder. 

"S-sorry," Emily whispered, giggling softly, "I just... I was going to do that later but.... I did that in case there is no later." Emily looked at Stacie, feeling scared as her face remained unchanged. 

Stacie looked into her eyes then down at her lips before she smiled, pulling Emily in for another searing kiss. This one seemed more intense as Stacie seemed more present and in control than the unexpected soft and slow last one. They kissed and Emily felt as if she were flowing; she had to make sure the bracelet was still clasped. 

They immediately pulled away when hearing quick footsteps. They looked and saw Beca and Chloe hurriedly walking towards them, looking startled when seeing them.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Beca asked, Emily resisting the urge to point out her smudged lipstick and forming hickey on her neck. 

"We, uh, we were looking for you two." Emily explained, only giving the initial reason for coming rather than the reason they stayed. She cleared her throat. 

"Where were you two?" Stacie asked, her cool and calm demeanor taking its place frighteningly quickly. 

"We... we..." Beca stumbled before another person emerged into the dim corridor. 

"We were looking for Lilly! Found her!" Chloe grinned, her voice taking a slightly higher octave. 

"I was drinking the punch to see if it was remotely similar to blood." Lilly hummed, the others not blinking at the comment. 

"Oh look here's Cynthia Rose!" Beca smiled awkwardly as the girl emerged from the bathroom. 

"We... we should go." Chloe announced. "Nice seeing you CR and Lilly."

"Mhm." Emily nodded, Stacie taking her hand and leading her out as she wiped off any of Stacie's lipstick that might be smudged on her lips with the back of her hand - or at least tried to. 

"Crazy whites." Cynthia Rose muttered as they sprinted off. 

 ____________________

Chloe gripped the staff in her hands as she glanced down at the hole the drill had started; the others had deactivated it and seemed to destroy it as much as possible; them trying to stop the process of the stone retrieval as much as possible. Aubrey did not want to question how so many dents had been made in the drill. 

Chloe - as Beca so romantically puts it - is possessed; she's a witch by blood and had stolen her mother's staff, knowing it will do what she commands. 

"Fill the hole." She announced, the staff radiating as dust and dirt from around the hole began to swirl. The others turned to each other and smiled, waiting for the hole to fill. Emily looked at Stacie on the opposite side of the hole, the other girl smiling as she tapped into some computer-type thing by the drill. She then wandered closer to the group, the hole filling more and more as Chloe gripped the trembling staff in her hand. 

"Guys we-"

The staff then flew out of Chloe's hands, all 11 of the girls whirling around and seeing a swarm of their parents marching towards them, Chloe's mother holding the staff now at the front. 

"If you'd stuck around for more lessons I would've taught you how to do that." Catherine Beale snapped as Chloe's eyes went wide. 

"It's time to come home, Aubrey." Her father spoke, voice firm and Aubrey, for once, not flinching at the sound. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She bit, the spindles of gold around her wrists tightening, ready to form her weapon at the flick of her wrist. 

"We know you have a lot of questions." Beca's mother spoke as Beca let out a bitter chuckled, her fists clenching, ready to move her hands and do what was necessary. 

"You mean about how you murdered 15 kids?" Beca yelled amongst the wind of the hole still filling. 

"We did it for you!" Stacie's father insisted, his hands level as the sparks of electricity danced from his daughter's fingertips. 

"You can not blame your psychotic murder spree on us!" Stacie growled. 

"We did it to protect you!" Richard Conrad begged, trying to meet his daughter's fiery glare. 

"We love you!" Katherine Junk insisted, Emily feeling rage inside her that her mother _never_  mentioned she was half bloody glow-stick. And how _she_  was the main reason Victor was alive; she ran this entire cult. 

"You love us? If you loved us that would imply you have morals and if you had those you would never have killed innocent kids!" Emily snapped, the wind rushing down, the hole only half way filled. 

"We're not on the same side anymore." Beca spoke. 

"Sides?" Jane Mitchell replied. "There are no sides."

"We're a family." Chloe's father insisted. 

" _We're_  a family." Chloe retorted. 

"And we'll fight you if we have to!" Beca growled, the electricity sparking wildly from her hands. 

Emily looked at her mother before reaching for her bracelet, unclasping it and throwing it aside. 

As Emily's skin began to glow into rainbows as she stared down the parents a look of shock began to cross their individual faces, her mother's eyes going wide as she stumbled backwards.

"Holy shit." Beca's father whispered. 

"Did you know about this?" Aubrey's dad asked. 

"No." Katherine replied, staring at Emily and her firm stare. "But it's what I was afraid of." 

Emily then looked at her friends as they all began to ready themselves. Aubrey raising her fist slightly as if to sign to them when to strike as it were. 

Three

Two

O-

"Children!" Victor suddenly emerged from the crowd, the parents scuttling behind him liked bugs as the girls stood their crowd. "All girls?" He mused, his eyes particularly focused on Emily, a smile forming behind his lips. "Look how she glows." He smiled at Katherine. 

The girls began to lowers their hands as they grouped together, Emily's glow beginning to settle as Victor glared at her. Emily felt Stacie's hand take hers as they stood side by side, fingers lacing together. 

"Well then, the only way to teach children," it was only then that the girls began to notice the white glow under his white shirt and over his hands, "is to punish." 

With a flick of his hands a burst of a wave of light hit the five girls as they were knocked backwards. Emily gripped Stacie's hand as they were knocked off their feet, raising her head and noticing the looks of fear and shock on their parents' faces. 

"Victor, you promised you wouldn't touch th-" Katherine Junk was then shoved back with the same light wave as the girls began to stand. 

As the girls began to steady themselves Victor's expression hardened, the parents still paralysed in fear as they waited in horror to see what would happen to their children. 

Emily watched his face as she realised how his eyes seemed to be solely focused on her. The realisation then hit her as Beca raised her hands, to flick her wrist and-

"You guys have to go." Emily spoke, the other turning to her in disbelief. 

"What?" Chloe asked, her hands lowering. "Em are you crazy-"

"He came for me." Emily explained, her eyes straying from the looks of her untrusting friends, hoping to God they'd listen and trust her; it's the only way she can face them, even if it means sacrificing herself. 

"Dude, are you crazy?" Beca asked, giving Emily a confused look.

"No, we're not leaving you." Stacie spoke firmly, her grip tightening on Emily's hand as she did so. 

"Please, please go." Emily whispered, trying to stop her voice from breaking. "Go, I'll handle this and I'll meet you outside." 

"Emily, we stick together it's part of the-"

"Aubrey, _please._ " Emily begged. "Please just... just trust me." She looked to Chloe as she said it. Chloe's eyes filled with worry and a pleading look Emily couldn't bare to look at. "It's the only way." She insisted. 

"Please, please do _not_  do this. Em, look at me." Stacie then pulled Emily's arm so the younger girl would look at her, trying so hard to hold back her tears. "I'm _begging_ you, please don't do this, okay?" Stacie then looked at Victor and back at Emily and her pleading eyes to go, to leave, fighting them. 

"You... you can't do this alone, okay?" Stacie pleaded, her voice shaking slightly. "You... we need you, we can't lose you! _I_ can't lose you!" Stacie spoke, her voice soft. "You are not doing this Emily." 

Emily ignored her as she shook of Stacie's hand, missing the warmth immediately as she turned and looked at Aubrey.

"Go, go!" She insisted, the others looking hesitant as they began to turn away, running for the exit. 

"I'm _not_  leaving you." Stacie insisted, looking deep into Emily's eyes. 

"I can't lose you." Emily whispered. "You won't lose me, I promise you, Stacie, you won't. Please just go. Stacie, go. You have tp." She whispered as Stacie gritted her teeth, turning and running after Beca, Chloe and Stacie. 

As Stacie began to run she turned her head, throwing Emily a look of worry and fear for the younger girl as she turned towards Victor. 

Emily looked at him, ignoring her mother's pleas as she raised her hand, ready to die for her friends. 

She was not going to lose her family.

She was _not_ going to lose the girl she loves. 

____________________

The power had cut and the streets went pitch black as the sound of a body hitting the ground and the mournful cries that followed echoed around the dark empty streets, reaching the four girls cowering behind a car. 

_"You won't lose me, I promise you, Stacie, you won't."_


End file.
